


Only if

by pandorasboxoffeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxoffeels/pseuds/pandorasboxoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many possibilities. Only if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if

The raven haired man stared intently at the blonde across the room. He had to admit that he yearned for his physical contact. He noticed the reciprocated long glances and lingering touches and anticipated them in delight. He reveled in the scent of his dear companion and his blood raged like fire in his presence. If only one searing kiss could be their fate. Interlocked fingers and roaming lips on tanned skin enflamed with warmth and cherry colored flush. Only if.

The blonde haired man looked up and stared back at the man only if he could mark the pale flesh that enraptured his soul and bring full color to the delicate cupid bow he so loved to watch curl into a smirk. He wished to evoke deep heated moans from the collected elegant man before him. Bruised swollen lips engulfed on the marble expanse of the raven haired man's neck. Only if.

The raven haired man's heart began to beat rapidly as the blonde approached him handing him a cup of tea. Only if their fingers should brush and send tantalizing shivers through his desired companion. The blonde's heated gaze would say it all. No words would be necessary. He would step closer to the man's chair running his fingers up the raven haired man's forearms. He would lean forward the stubble on his cheek brushing the cheek of the violet eyed man. His scent would flood all his senses. The blonde would breathe heavy hot air below the man's earlobe. He would press his warm enticing mouth against the cool creamy skin on the alabaster man's neck eliciting an immediate low moan. With so much beauty before him the blonde would not help but to worship the god like figure before him lavishly with his tongue.

The raven haired man would respond in turn and relish in the pure bliss he was experiencing. He would not try to prevent the tumbling moans that escaped from his lips. He would let his fingers roam and explore the firm warm body upon him. He would hastily unbutton the blonde's shirt aching for skin on skin contact. He would be rewarded with a hitch of breath and a deep moan as he planted a swift kiss in the crook of the blonde's neck. He would leave a trail of scathing kisses down the man's chest and tease the sensitive flesh. He would be unforgiving with his ruthless desire and passion.

The blonde would join their bodies flush together and would begin a slow agonizing rock of their hips. Clothes would become to constraining and harsh against their throbbing erections. A cherry red flush would sprawl across the raven haired man's marble cheekbones. The blonde would remove the man's trousers his impatience growing thin. The raven haired man would cry out at the contact of a calloused hand gripping his length. The raven haired man would grit his teeth as he bucked his hips into his blogger's palm. The blonde would join their lips in a brash kiss tugging the curls at the nape of the raven haired man's neck while creating a delicious rhythm with his hand.

They would continue in their endless throws of passion climaxing in harmony. There would only be the sound of their quick breaths and crimson skin ablaze by endless love and rapture.

But the blonde remained seated and the raven haired man sat longingly by the fire both pondering the unknown possibilities and fantasies. Only if.

 

 


End file.
